


Naughty Bubbles

by Stariceling



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendancy, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar isn't just practicing his new technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Bubbles

“Hey, Jojo, want the help me test a new technique?”

Jojo didn’t even get to make a comment about it being bubbles again before Caesar had flung a half dozen his way. They were thin, flat, and looked almost like transparent flying saucers. And, Jojo realized as they took shreds out of his shirt on impact, they had extremely sharp edges.

“I’m calling them my soap cutters,” Caesar crowed, far too proud of his new invention.

“Watch your aim! Are you trying to cut me up or not?”

Jojo wasn’t actually hurt. He had a few shallow cuts where the bubbles had grazed him, but it was his shirt that had taken almost all of the damage. It was in tatters after a single assault.

“I’ll just have to take responsibility for that.”

Without further warning, Caesar closed the gap between them in a few easy strides, took hold of Jojo’s tattered shirt, and ripped it open to expose his chest.

“I’m beginning to think you just like ruining my clothes,” Jojo said.

Of course they both knew that wasn’t _all_ that Caesar was enjoying as he slid his hands up Jojo’s bare chest, but neither was going to be the first to say it.


End file.
